


Wraith

by 00qverlord



Series: 1 AM Pepsi induced writing extravaganzas. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Assassination, Bogeymen, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, London, Monsters, Souls, Souls are objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: Chas Alexander is pretty sure he can take out Mr. Augustine of ARCON with no issues. However, Declan Finley of the MHDG might prove to be an issue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a school project, this was a lot of fun to think up and write, I was considering writing maybe a short novel out of this. I don't know. Enjoy!

Chas Alexander moved like a ghost through the streets of London. Smokey air rose up from his legs like helium, giving the illusion that he was missing his legs. No one suspected him. Monsters were quite common, just  on the other side of the street there was someone who resembled a human who had their hood up over their face, but they failed to hide the gills protruding from their neck. The sullen streets were crowded, filled with top hats and bonnets, suits and dresses that were spic and span. Horse and buggies tried to push their way through the roads, but were relatively unsuccessful.   
     Chas' black hair flew with the wind, pushing his short bangs out of his face. Green eyes darted from left to right and back, searching for nonexistent assailants.  His tall, muscled figure had people dodging him, instead of the other way around. He walked with a scowl on his face and a purpose in his step, so the Londoners left him alone.   
     The looming superstructure cast shadows on the opposite buildings. The pull-open doors Chas opened with ease. He expected no resistance from the old hinges. He'd been in this building a thousand times, but never to kill anyone. Chas' employer had paid him a lot of money to take out the head of ARCON; quickly, quietly, and without any trace back to his employer. This was certainly not the first time Chas had killed in return for money. For those with the right contacts, Chas was a monster who took out other monsters. Nothing more, nothing less.  It wasn't the money that enticed him, it was the thrill, the satisfaction of watching the other's soul leave their corpse. No one ever said bogeymen were good creatures. He didn't keep weapons on his person, because he didn't need them. Scaring the life out of someone was something he regularly enjoyed.   
     Chas' reputation had grown in the last couple years. Not only was he a bogeyman, but he was _the_ Bogeyman. Bogeymen had fun startling little children under their beds. Chas was in a different business level altogether. He was the best of the best, if you wanted anyone eradicated with a 100% success rate, Chas was the man you needed to get in contact with. Telegraphs usually did the trick, but nightmares worked occasionally as well, if you knew the right spells.  
     The guards posted at the front desk paid no attention to him. He had been here before, to see one person or another about a job. There wasn't only one rich person in this building with enemies. Being rich, almost by definition, meant you had someone pitted against you.  
     Chas enjoyed the cheery elevator music, some classical song that Chas had never heard before. Chas wasn't nervous, but it still created the sense that, just maybe, this monster wasn't here to kill the demon that had taken up the position of CEO at ARCON. His hands were cold against the gold coloured rails that outlined the wood-paneled lift. The lift slowly rolled to a stop, and with a soft _ping_ the elevator doors slid open to reveal armed guards blocking the way. Chas snorted, the guards wouldn't stand a chance. However, that meant Mr. Augustine, or at least the monster who used to be Mr. Augustine had known he was coming. Chas stepped out into the hallway, his footsteps thudding against the red carpet that lined the hallway. The guards whipped around, their heavy black suits turning with them, yelling something into their earpieces. Chas had to wonder why a demon bothered with human body guards. Chas didn't care enough to listen. They fired their guns, but their bullets went straight through him. They bounced off the walls and dug themselves into the carpet. The first one got close enough, he tried to rush at Chas, fist raised and ready to strike. Chas grabbed his face, and the man slipped off his feet, so Chas slammed the back of the attacker's head into the ground. Chas put his hand on the other man's chest, drawing out an orange ball of translucent light, like a tiger-orange that would probably be better off not eaten. He flung it to the side and it bounced off the walls and down into the rest of the corridor. The other guard, who tried to sneak up behind him, got his legs kicked out from underneath him. he fell to the floor, his pistol clattering out of reach. Bullets weren't able to hurt Chas anyway, he didn't know why people insisted on trying to use them to stop him. Chas wasted no time in grabbing the other guard's soul and tossing it after the other one, a lovely light blue like the sky to compliment the other soul.   
     The door to Mr. Augustine's office was unlocked. It was better for Chas, not breaking and entering. Mr. Augustine was sitting at his desk at the opposite end of a plain room, whitewashed walls, a small table and two chairs. Mr. Augustine sat at the large desk at the opposite end of the room. Chas could think of better places to work. Mr. Augustine was as white as a ghost, which was funny for a demon with a black soul, but he sat rock still.   
     "I was expecting you." Mr. Augustine's voice didn't hold the confidence it should have. Chas' footsteps slapped against the tile floor, echoing in the high room. The smoke from his body was rising higher now, enwrapping his shoulders down to his toes. His hair was more mist than hair. His face, sharp eyes and cheekbones was still manifested in a physical form, he wanted it to be the last thing Mr. Augustine saw, instead of something comforting. He wanted him to know it was the Bogeyman that caught him.   
     Mr. Augustine leaned right up close to Chas' face as he got to the desk. Chas could smell the tuna sandwich on his breath, "The MHDG is on their way up now." Mr. Augustine's grin was that of a snake.  
     Chas felt ice through his veins. His heart seized, but he wouldn't let the panic take hold. He knocked Mr. Augustine's head against the desk, then grabbed his soul and ungracefully yanked out the black, oozing ball of slime. He tossed it over his shoulder and it rolled off into a separate room.   
     The door was kicked down with a mighty _crack,_ and there was Agent Declan Finley of the Monster Hunter Division of Government in all his glory. This man has been a pain and a source of trouble for Chas since day one. Chas knew he was at the top of Finley's list of monsters that needed to be brought in, but it would be his last day if Chas got captured.   
"Chas! Stop where you are, and we won't have problems bringing you in." Finley raised his Zero Point Phaser in Chas' direction. Zero Point Phasers were the only weapon that could affect Manifestation Monsters like Chas, like other bogeymen, or ghosts. Chas backed away from Mr. Augustine, back towards Finley. Finley made the mistake of thinking that was Chas' way of surrendering. Chas vaulted over the desk, heart poudning and his stomach in his throat, he crashed through the window at the back of the room and went sailing out the other side. He slid down the side of the building, becoming more mist than human, letting the air take him wherever it pleased. He could still hear the echoes of Finley from Mr. Augustine's office, but Chas would be dead before he let that man catch him.


End file.
